


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by barricadeboyznthehood



Series: Life of Pizza (1xo4) [2]
Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadeboyznthehood/pseuds/barricadeboyznthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Life of Pizza.  Mike Warren is comforted by Briggs after Eddie's suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Author's Note:**

> [ I don't really ship Briggs/ Mike romantically but I know Briggs cares deeply for the agent. Take this pairing in whatever way you want to.]

Mike Warren stepped away from the secure hold of Brigg’s arms. He sniffled, wiping at his eyes and knowing they were probably bloodshot.

“You should get to bed, kid.” Briggs nudged Mike in the shoulder and the young agent nodded.

“Right.” Mike swallowed thickly and let out a small sigh before he stumbled towards the couch.

“Hey, you know, your bedroom is upstairs.” Briggs laughed and pointed towards the stairs.

“I know.” Mike said hollowly as he face planted into the couch. He mumbled against the pillows and Briggs hesitated.

Eventually the senior agent followed Mike, poking his ribs and saying, “Sit up and move over.”

Mike complied lazily, sitting up with a small grunt and feeling the tears resurface. He immediately pressed his face into the side of Briggs neck and cried against his shoulder, the tears dropping down against Brigg’s cotton t-shirt.

“Hey, hey....”Briggs felt a knot in his stomach rise. He wasn’t good at comforting, not like this. He was good at the pep talk, the sarcastic joke, the stern look, not this, never crying. That’s why he liked Charlie, she would tell him when she was upset but she wouldn’t depend on him.

Mike looked up expectantly at Briggs for a moment and pulled back for a moment, “I think I should be alone.”

Briggs pursed his lips, sighing, “No one wants to be alone.” He said, reluctant almost to let the words fall out.

Mike didn’t say anything, rather, he fell slowly into Briggs’s arms and the older man hugged Mike close. He sighed against the blond of Mike’s hair and shook his head. How did they get here? Why was the knot still in his stomach? Why did he feel so helpless.

“Thank you.” Mike whispered against Paul’s shirt, his tears subsiding a little before he sniffled and sighed into the cotton.

“Welcome, kid.” Briggs muttered, closing his eyes from exhaustion.


End file.
